1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting a peripheral device on a casing of an electronic apparatus, more particularly to one which facilitates installation and detachment operations of the peripheral device to and from the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus is typically installed with a peripheral device, such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, or a CD-ROM drive, which is connected electrically to a central processing unit (CPU) of the electronic apparatus for providing desired data storage and/or retrieval functions. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, conventionally, the peripheral device 12 is mounted within a casing 11 of the electronic apparatus using a mounting unit 13 which includes a pair of L-shaped mounting plates 131, and a plurality of screw fasteners 132, 133. The casing 11 includes a horizontal base wall 111, and a rectangular surrounding wall 112 which extends upwardly from the base wall 111 and which is formed with a horizontal top flange 113 that extends horizontally toward an interior of the casing 11. Each of the mounting plates 131 includes a vertical plate portion 135 for attaching to a respective outer side wall of the peripheral device 12, and a horizontal plate portion 134 for attaching to the base wall 111 of the casing 11. A first set of the screw fasteners 132 extends through the vertical plate portions 135 of the mounting plates 131 and into the outer side walls of the peripheral device 12 for fastening the mounting plates 131 to the peripheral device 12. A second set of the screw fasteners 133 extends through the horizontal plate portions 134 of the mounting plates 131 and into the base wall 111 of the casing 11 for fastening the mounting plates 131 to the casing 11, thereby mounting the peripheral device 12 on the base wall 111. The peripheral device 12 is typically disposed adjacent to one side of the surrounding wall 112. The casing 11 is mounted with a front cap 114 at the surrounding wall 112 to permit access to the peripheral device 12. The top flange 113 of the surrounding wall 112 on said one side adjacent to the peripheral device 12 is formed with notches 115 to permit extension of a tool therethrough for operating the screw fasteners 133.
Since the screw fasteners 132, 133 are relatively small and need to be operated one at a time using the tool, installation and detachment of the peripheral device 12 to and from the electronic apparatus are labor and time consuming.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device which facilitates installation and detachment operations of a peripheral device to and from a casing of an electronic apparatus.
Accordingly, the mounting device of the present invention includes a parallel pair of upright mounting plates, and a pair of anchoring members. Each of the mounting plates has a lower edge adapted to be fixed to a base plate of the casing, and a mounting side which confronts the other one of the mounting plates and which is formed with a mounting recess with an open upper end. The mounting recess is defined by a pair of upright clamping walls which are opposite to each other and which extend transverse to a longitudinal direction of the mounting plate, and a connecting wall which extends parallel to the longitudinal direction of the mounting plate and which interconnects the clamping walls. Each of the anchoring members has an upright engaging wall with two opposite vertical edges, and a pair of wing portions extending transversely from the vertical edges of the engaging wall. The engaging wall is formed with an engaging projection which projects in a direction opposite to the wing portions and which is adapted to extend into and engage a respective one of two opposite outer side walls of the peripheral device. The anchoring members are inserted respectively into the mounting recesses via the open upper ends. Each of the wing portions of the anchoring members engages a respective one of the clamping walls in the mounting recesses of the mounting plates such that each of the anchoring members is clamped between the clamping walls of the mounting recess of the respective one of the mounting plates.